The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to Wi-Fi peer-to-peer remote display. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be wireless local area network (WLAN), also known as Wi-Fi systems which utilize carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) mechanisms to access a wireless medium. These systems may also be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
As mobile devices are used to capture or generate content such as audio, video, or multimedia, users may desire to share content between mobile devices and other devices such as TVs, computers, audio systems, and the like. One approach is for one device (i.e., a sink device) to mirror what is displayed on another device (i.e., a source device). Examples of a source device may include a smartphone, tablet, and the like. Examples of a sink device may include a TV, computer screen, etc. In some applications, the source device may transmit the media stream over a wireless link. For example, a Wi-Fi peer-to-peer network allows wireless devices to directly communicate with each other. Devices within range of each other may discover and communicate directly without involving central access points.
Wi-Fi peer-to-peer connections allow source devices to wirelessly transmit media content such as video and/or audio to a compatible sink display. Various approaches have been considered to effectively transmit the media content from the source device to the sink device. For instance, on approach allows a source device to encapsulate media content using an MPEG2 Transport Stream (MPEG-TS) for transmission over a medium utilizing Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) over User Datagram Protocol (UDP). The RTP, designed for end-to-end, real-time transfer of streaming content, defines a standardized packet format for delivering media content over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. Conventional methods for Wi-Fi peer-to-peer remote display implement RTP over UDP because UDP is suitable for real-time transfer of latency critical multimedia content. UDP protocol, however, relies on Wi-Fi MAC layer retransmissions, which may result in quality artifacts if the network congestion grows above a certain threshold.